I Don't Love You Any More
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: Rax was right. 15 years later, and Prue is married, has kids and only looks back on Rax as her 'little crush'. But a certain Mr Keith Raxberry comes back, trying to get Prue to love him again. Full sum inside


**I Don't Love You Any More**

**Summary: Rax was right. 10 years later, and Prue is married, has kids and only looks back on Rax as her 'little crush'. But a certain Mr Keith Raxberry comes back, trying to get Prue to love him again. Will he tear her away from her family, or will she prefer her love now?**

**A/N If you like Rax, there's a different side to him in this story. It's because he really wants Prue to love him again, okay?**

* * *

"MUM!" my ten-year-old daughter Izabella screamed. I sighed.

"Yes, Izabella?"

"Alfie's been mean to me!" I sighed again. When will Alfie stop annoying his younger sister?

"Alfred Thomas Howard!" I shouted to my eleven year old. "Stop annoying Izabella!"

"But, Mum!" Alfie shouted back. He wouldn't usually talk back, but if me or Tom call him Alfred, he gets really mad.

"Alfie! Just leave Izabella alone! Go and play with Lucas!" I heard Alfie run to his little brother's room. Lucas was three, and he worshipped his oldest brother.

Izabella was my only daughter right now, and she has three brothers, Alfie, Jayden and Lucas. However, I was pregnant again and I and my husband, Tom, were hoping it was a girl, for Izabella's sake. We had several names, including Lexi, Marissa and Mackenzie. I wanted her to be called Mackenzie with Kenzie as a nickname, but Tom wanted it to be Marissa or Melissa, with Rissa or Mel as nicknames. I also like the name Piper, Skye and Nicola.

Jayden came up to me. "Mum, can I go and play on the trampoline? Please?"

"If you let Izabella go with you. Try to teach how to do a back-flip. You know she's jealous that you can do one but she can't." I said to my eight year old boy. Jayden brightened up.

"Izabella! Do you want me to teach you how to do a back-flip?" Jayden shouted to his older sister.

"YES!" Izabella rushed to him in lightening speed. As I watched the two blonds run to the trampoline, I shook my head, laughing.

Alfie and Lucas had inherited my wild, dark and curly hair, but Izabella and Jayden got their father's thick light fair hair. Izabella's hair was wild and curly like mine, but it was very fair. Jayden got his dad's straight hair, but his hair was in a different style. All the kids had thick hair, though, because both me and Tom had really thick hair.

I met Tom when I was fifteen. We became best friends, but two years later he said to me he loved me since he'd met me but didn't want to hurt our friendship. I said I had strong feelings for him too, and we became boyfriend and girlfriend, as well as best friends. When we were eighteen, he proposed and I accepted. A month later, I found out I was pregnant with Alfie. We got married when Alfie was five months old, and the next year I had Izabella. Two years after her, I had Jayden, and when Alfie was eight, Izabella seven and Jayden five, I had my fourth child, Lucas. Now me and Tom are having our fifth child at twenty-nine.

When I was fifteen, Tom had been the one who helped me with my heartbreak at having to leave Rax, the teacher I had this silly little crush on. I was fourteen, and I thought the world of my art teacher, Mr Raxberry, but now I see I just liked him a little more than the other teachers.

My little sister, Grace, who's 24 is married and has two little four-year-old boys and a one-year-old girl. At least she had her first child at 20, not 18 like me. Her children, Oliver, Bailey and Larissa, were cuddly, cute little kids who were always polite to everyone. They looked exactly like their mother and father mixed, with Grace's blond hair and her husband's black eyes.

When I was sixteen, I found out I had a long-lost half-brother, Jonah. My dad's first girlfriend is his mum. She died when Jonah was eighteen. Jonah has had two wives, and has three children from the first wife and one from his second wife, though she's expecting a baby in a few months. His first three children are Lacy, Louisa and John and his fourth child is a little girl, Cynthia.

* * *

After Lucas went to bed, I told Jayden, Izabella and Alfie to go and do something, and leave me and their dad in peace, after Tom came back from his job. He worked as an art teacher, as we both love art. Our paintings or drawings were all hanged up, including Alfie's, Izabella's and Jayden's artwork. They all loved art, and Lucas loves looking at Tom's and my paintings, and his older siblings' artwork. Izabella and Jayden preferred oil painting to drawing, and Alfie, like his dad, preferred drawing. Izabella and Jayden worked on a huge _Titanic_ painting of the ship sinking on the 15 of April. Alfie drew a picture of everyone waving the ship off. We have them hanged up in the kitchen.

"Hey, Tom."

"Hi, Prue. How're the kids?"

"Alfie nearly broke Izabella's special teddy ornament, and took her special necklace so she cried, Jayden drew a picture then he and Izabella went to do flips on the trampoline, and Alfie played with Lucas until Lucas needed to go to bed." I said. "So pretty uneventful." I laughed, and so did Tom.

"Oh yeah, Prue, Grace phoned me and said that a man turned up at the bookshop when Grace was having dinner at your mum and dad's."

"And?"

"The man was looking for you. I think he was called Rax or something. That's what Grace said." Rax? Mr Raxberry? My face paled. "Prue? What is it?"

"That-that-that Rax used to be my ... art teacher." Tom sighed. He knew I'd been in love with my art teacher, but didn't know who the name was. He pinched the bridge of his nose, which he always did if he was nervous.

"Tom, I swear he means nothing to me now. I swear on my life. You, Alfie, Izabella, Jayden, Lucas and our future child mean more than anything to me. If I didn't love you, why would I of been so happy to have your child at eighteen and so eager to marry you? Why would I of had four children with you, nearly five? In fact, why did I? Because I love you. I love you, I love Alfie, I love Izabella, I love Jayden, I love Lucas, I love our unborn child, I love my sister, my nieces, my nephews, I love my mum and dad. They're all the people I love. I just had a stupid silly crush on Rax." I said, desperate for Tom to believe me. I was telling the truth.

"Okay. But, why don't we meet up with this Rax, Prue? So you can show him you have four kids with one on the way and is perfectly happy?"

"Okay. Tell Grace to tell him. We can meet him in the new restaurant near the bookshop." I said. Tom went to text Grace.

I can't believe he's started looking for me. It's been fifteen years since I last saw him. But I have Tom and my kids now. I'll have to tell him I love Tom and my kids.

* * *

We were meeting Rax tonight. Tom and I got Grace to bring her kids and babysit Alfie, Izabella, Jayden and Lucas.

I wore my jeans and a top, though it was slightly stretched with my one-month along stomach. It would be easier if Rax saw I was pregnant instead of us telling him.

As we drove, I was wondering about Rax. Did he have his earring still? Did Harry remember me? Lily definitely wouldn't remember. I last saw her when she was six months old.

When we got there, a man said "Prue! Prue King! Over here!" me and Tom went over there, and I said "Prue Howard actually. Rax, this is my husband Tom."

I saw Rax look at me, then focus on my middle section. A wave of sadness came over his eyes, and I felt bad. "So... Prue. Married. Having a child."

"We've had a child. Four, actually. Alfie, Izabella, Jayden and Lucas." Tom said fiercely. Rax looked even sadder. We sat down and ordered, then Tom excused himself to go get drinks.

"What do you see in him?" Rax asked as soon as Tom had gone. "He looked like he wanted to kill me when I said you were having a child. How would I know you had four children already? I now only see my children every other week. Marianne found out about us, and she called me stuff and then I had to move out."

"I love Tom. He's the only one in the world for me. And he is just annoyed when people I used to like come back into the picture."

"Like? You said you loved me. You said you'd never get over me. And here you are, fifteen years later, with four kids and happily married and pregnant! How old are your kids?"

"Alfie's eleven, Izabella's ten, Jayden's eight and Lucas's three."

"You're only twenty-nine! That means you'd of had your first kid when you were only eighteen! So he can't be the father of Alfie and Izabella!"

"Actually I knew him since I was fifteen, we became in a relationship when we were seventeen, and he proposed when we were eighteen and we had Alfie."

"Oh. I just... I guess ... I always imagined you being Prue Raxberry, having my kids..." He trailed off. "Not being Prue Howard, and having that person's kids!"

"Well. I love my husband, I love my kids. I'd never leave them for anyone, even if it meant I died if I stayed with them. They mean the whole universe to me. They mean more to me than anyone else."

"But, Prue! You could become Prue Raxberry, you could still have my kids! If you left him, you could! If you became my wife!"

"I don't want to be your wife! I'm not that stupid fourteen year old. I've known Tom longer than you. I only thought I loved you." I hissed at him. He was trying to ruin my marriage!

"You've known me for fifteen years! You've only known this Tom for fourteen years!"

"I know Tom better, and he knows me better than anyone else. He's a great dad and would go to the ends of the Earth to make them and me happy and safe and he'd always fight to have custody of them if we did divorce, which we aren't." I nearly shouted, but loud enough for Tom to hear. He came over, and glared at Rax.

"What have you been saying?" Then he turned to me. "Prue. Calm down. It isn't good for the baby. Calm down, baby." Then I burst into tears at the thought of hurting my baby. "What have you said to my Prue?" Tom said to Rax, angrier than ever.

"I just said she could of been my wife, had my kids." Rax said, then stormed out of the restaurant.

So mine and Rax's first meeting in fifteen years was not very good.

* * *

When we got home at around 5pm, Grace was surprised because she thought we'd be out much later. I told her all about Rax, and she said he'd never ever see me again if she could help it.

Izabella saw me crying, and asked me why. I said "Someone upset me very much", not wanting my only daughter knowing about Rax.

However, she was about to know Mr Keith Raxberry very, very soon.


End file.
